


The Spring Festival

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Cannibalism, Consensual, Cooking, F/F, Guro, Roasting, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Spring Camilla gets cooked on stage, Spring Lucina gets cooked, and watching her die pushed Eirika to volunteer to become meat as well.
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Spring Festival

**Author's Note:**

> First time I gave canni a shot. The results were... questionable, but you have to start somewhere ^^;

The portal Eirika’s squad came through transported them to a world in its spring, with bright green grass and green trees - just looking at all that life made them feel a little more alive. Among the grass, they could see many big painted eggs, and in the distance they could see some people. As they wondered where could they be, a girl wearing a hat with white bunny ears noticed them, and hopped over to them, her short white skirt flapping as she did.

“Welcome! You’ve come during a perfect time, as we’re now holding a spring festival. The townsfolk do it in hopes of it leading to good harvest, and I along with a few others decided to come and help them.” Eirika recognised the very enthusiastic speaker as Lucina, and smiled back at her. Since her orders were only to check out where the portal led, she decided she could spare some time to stay for a while. “We’d be delighted to watch that.” She told Lucina, and a bright smile showed up on her face: “Wonderful! We’re just about to hold one of the main events, and I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.” With that, she turned back and hopped back towards the main scene, with Eirika’s squad following close behind.

As they came closer, Eirika was able to see that at the center of the stage, there was a big, transparent oven. She wondered for a moment what it could be used for, but her questions were soon to be answered as Camilla walked onto the stage, also wearing a bunny costume and carrying a large, green egg with her.

People cheered and welcomed her with a loud ovation. Not wasting any time, Camilla set the egg down on a table next to a few pots, then quickly removed the clasp on the front of her corset. The corset opened and slid off, with the skin tight part it was keeping in place falling off afterwards. Her voluptuous breasts were exposed for all to see, Eirika feeling a bit surprised that a princess like Camilla would expose her body so readily, but with the way a Camilla used to dress back in the castle, she could picture her doing that. Camilla didn’t stop there - she removed her black gloves, then with a quick tug she removed her white, wrinkled skirt, tearing it off. Her shoes were already long gone, so after she got her black pantyhose off, she remained stark naked - except for a hairband with bunny ears, and a bunny tail just above the crack of her large, shapely ass. 

Once her outfit was gone, Camilla grabbed the egg again. She cracked it on the table, then put it over her head and opened it. It contained a lot of oil, that poured down onto her body.

“Oh, that’s my cue!” Lucina exclaimed excitedly and ran off towards the stage. Camilla used that time to rub some of the oil into her skin, focusing on her mammaries since most of the oil stopped there. It was easy to tell that she was enjoying herself as she did that. What she was doing could easily be mistaken for just playing with her breasts if one didn’t know what was its purpose. As Lucina got to her, Camilla rubbed the remainder of the oil into her nipples with a lewd look on her face.

Lucina quickly grabbed one of the pots, and poured it out onto Camilla’s body. Lucina’s nimble fingers started rubbing the oil into Camilla’s body in various spots, Camilla doing the same with the spots she could reach. Some of the oil trickled down to the floor, but most of it was used to prepare Camilla’s body. Lucina had to soak Camilla with the contents of a few more pots before it was done, however. As they were nearly done, Camilla guided Lucina’s fingers to one part they didn’t cover yet - the area around her twat. Camilla started moaning loudly as Lucina started rubbing the oil in, showing clearly to everyone just how aroused she was. Before Lucina finished covering all of the area, she felt Camilla coming onto her hands. It didn’t stop her, and soon Camilla’s body was fully covered with oil.

Since that was done, Camilla walked away from Lucina, her hips swaying suggestively as she approached the oven. She touched her breasts after stopping in front of it, with them wiggling wildly for a moment. After they stopped, she climbed inside the oven, settling in on her fours with her face towards the entrance. Lucina was already gone by then, halfway to where Eirika and her squad were standing. However, another girl walked onstage.

Sakura was a bit embarrassed when she was told to put a bunny suit on, but since everyone else was also wearing it, she put it on as well. Still, coming in front of a crowd in such a form-fitting outfit was pretty embarrassing for her, and she blushed as she approached the oven. Inside it, she could see princess Camilla, waiting for her to do her task. Sakura had nothing but respect for the older princess, but she couldn’t stop herself from wondering: how did she find the courage to do something like that?

No matter how Camilla did that, Sakura still had to do her part. She bent over so she could reach underneath the oven, aware of how she was giving everyone a perfect view of her slim ass. The torch she was holding in her hand lit up the fire, and she ran off after it did, her shyness overwhelming her.

With the temperature slowly raising, it didn’t take long for Camilla to start feeling the effect it was having on her body. Droplets of sweat were dripping from all parts of her body, her skin quickly turning a deep shade of brown due to the oil. She could feel the air being harder to breathe, quickly tiring herself out because of the heat. Still, she endured, staying conscious as the fat in her breasts started sizzling, with some of it running down her breasts to her sticking out nipples, stimulating her easily before splashing onto the oven’s floor. Whatever juices were still leaking out from her pussy had evaporated almost straight away. Since her legs were in the deepest part of the oven, the heat around them was quickly becoming unbearable. Camilla soon found herself unable to feel her pussy, with the rest of her legs becoming just as unresponsive afterwards. But that was just the way she wanted it - her head was the furthest away from there, so she’d be able to experience all of it.

With no response from the lower parts of her body, Camilla checked if she could still move the upper half. She shifted ever slightly to one side, but her swollen breasts bounced to the side, their sensitive flesh slapping together. She tried to draw a sharp breath of the hot air, then moaned loudly, closing her eyes for a moment. With great effort, she managed to open them up again, struggling to take a look at the crowd that was watching her. A happy and warm feeling filled up her mind as she saw her sister, Corrin, watching her from the front seat - even if it was her idea to have her roasted, it still pleased her to see her beloved sister watching her final moments. With another satisfied moan, Camilla slipped away into death.

Her body remained in the oven for some more time, a delicious smell of her flesh filling up the air around the stage. After some time, a woman with her red hair tied up in a ponytail walked on the stage, also wearing a bunny suit. Eirika recognized she must have been this world’s Anna. The merchant was carrying a small cleaver with her, and she pulled Camilla’s body out from the oven, placing her on her back on a big table on the stage. With a quick smash, she cut Camilla’s head off, the busty princess’s lewd expression staying on her face as Anna placed her head to the side, the bunny headband still on it. With that out of the way, Anna quickly placed her cleaver against Camilla’s belly, and with a few chops managed to cut off Camilla’s gigantic breasts, with their swelling from the roasting taking them far beyond the size of a normal woman. 

Moving on, Anna removed all of her limbs with for strong cuts, then with a series of quicker chops turned them into nice slices for people to enjoy. Her hands and feet were also placed to the side, and Anna flipped Camilla’s body over. She grabbed a meat knife instead, and started carving away pieces of meat from her shapely rump. She only finished when all of Camilla’s buttocks was gone, but she had one final task to complete. She stabbed the knife into the flesh just above Camilla’s cunt, and started carving it out. When she was done, she placed it on a special platter, one meant for Corrin in the audience. Camilla’s body was almost unrecognizable now, her once very curvy body reduced to just a torso without any feminine features. Her job almost complete, Anna took a step back and called out to the crowd: “Alright, everyone who’s paid for a part of her meat line up in front of the stage. Don’t try to trick me though, or it just might be you who’ll be roasting next!” She pointed with the knife towards the crowd, smiling playfully.

“So? Did you like it?” Lucina beamed happily at the confused group of heroes as they watched Anna give out pieces of Camilla’s meat. Still, with how things were back at the Order of Heroes, it didn’t seem too weird to her Eirika found herself replying: “It really was enjoyable. I bet she tastes great!” Lucina nodded, and then her smile dropped. “I can’t speak for her, but girl meat usually does! Unfortunately, I can’t give you a taste of her - her entire body had already been spoken for.” A smile returned to her face as she threw her hand cheerfully in the air. “I know! I’ll give you a taste of my own meat!” Before Eirika could react, Lucina ran off, waving for them to follow her.

Eirika found it hard to believe that this Lucina would just throw her life away on a whim like that - she got to know one Lucina pretty good during her stay with the Order of Heroes. Still, it seemed that it was about to happen - Lucina ended up bringing them to some pretty huge fireplace, and was already speaking with Caeda. The other blue haired girl was also wearing a bunny suit, and Eirika assumed she was the cook. Before Eirika’s team got there, Lucina had already finished taking care of everything - and she was already taking parts of her outfit off. It didn’t come as a surprise - after all, that bunny Camilla was also roasted nude. Lucina had already undone the clasp over her corset, and took it off as Eirika got there, Lucina’s small breasts exposed to the air. Without the corset to hold it in place, her puffy skirt simply flew off - not that it actually covered anything. With a few quick pulls she got both gloves off, as well as the back part of her outfit - she just had to take her arms out of the sleeves, and she let it drop to the ground. Just her pantyhose and her pointy shoes. She kicked the shoes off, then grabbed the hem of the pantyhose and pulled it down. With how quick everything was happening, Eirika only found herself being able to speak after Lucina was standing there, fully naked save for the cap with the bunny ears - and a small belt keeping the rabbit tail in place. Stopping her now seemed almost cruel to Eirika with how enthusiastic the girl was - so she decided to let Lucina do it.

Lucina jumped enthusiastically onto the table, laying down on it. “You won’t believe how long I’ve wanted to do this.” She laughed at Eirika, her voice full of joy. She grabbed one of the oil pots next to her, and started pouring it onto her body, with Caeda helping her with spreading it out. However, Caeda didn’t give her as much attention as Lucina had given Camilla, the princess of Talys obviously wishing to do it quickly - and Eirika understood her, for she saw just how much work she had. Camilla’s roasting inspired many volunteers to come and get roasted as well, and all the cooks were busy with handling them all. Once they were done, Lucina’s body was glittering with oil. Caeda walked off momentarily, and returned with a spit for her. She lined the tip up with Lucina’s ass before forcing it inside her.

Lucina managed to stay relatively calm through her impaling, Caeda’s hands expertely leading the spit through her so that it caused only as much pain as was necessary. Since her hands were free, Lucina moved one of them towards her pussy, and started touching herself. Before she could finish though, the tip of the spit came out on her face, and Caeda forced it quite out before stopping. Lucina’s hands were still going at it, her mind fully conscious through that, but she was interrupted when Caeda forced a second, stabilizing pole into her snatch. The penetration let her come, and Eirika watched with fascination as the princess she thought she knew squirmed in an orgasm on a table in front of her, impaled and about to be roasted.

Caeda didn’t really care about Lucina’s orgasm, and she walked over and grabbed her feet, tying them to the spit so that Lucina’s legs wouldn’t fall in the fire. While doing that, she looked at Eirika. “Mind helping me out? I’d appreciate it if you tied her hands to the spit.” Eirika walked there, shaking slightly, and grabbed one of Lucina’s hands. She could feel how sticky it was with her cum, finding it quite captivating. Lucina’s eyes followed her as she tied her up, and Eirika could tell that the woman was still satisfied with her choice. “Help me put her over the fire, okay?” Caeda asked her again, and Eirika found herself helping her carry Lucina’s body to the fireplace, setting the spit on two poles that supported it from opposite sides.

The pain coursing through her body was nothing to Lucina as she was dropped over the fire. She accepted it as necessary to do what she wanted to. The sudden heat coating all of her body didn’t even feel painful at first. She felt her skin gently reddening as Caeda rotated her body, droplets of her sweat and fat falling off her and into the fire. As small an increase it was, Lucina could still tell it was causing the flames to become just a bit hotter. Thanks to Caeda, all of her body was roasting evenly, so when the pain came to her it hit her from all directions at once. She couldn’t struggle even if she wanted to, so she had to just endure it as it grew more and more painful, her face twisting in pain around the spit.

Eirika felt her pussy getting damp as she watched Lucina on the spit. She couldn’t understand why she was so aroused. Was it because of how intense the pleasure Lucina was in earlier? Or was it just her fantasizing about dying in such a primal way? Whatever the cause, Eirika decided to take a step back, and hopefully calm down a bit. She walked off a bit, but wherever she went, she was greeted with more girls being turned into food. She recognized quite a few, and they all seemed extremely happy with what they were doing. When she saw a Clair grinding herself at her spit, about to be roasted, Eirika’s arousal spiked again. She pinched herself, hoping for the pain to shoo away her arousal, and returned to where Lucina was, returning more aroused than before she left.

By the time she was back, Lucina was only barely clinging to her life. Still, the blue-haired princess wished for her guest to see the moment of her death, and she managed to hold on until Eirika reappeared in front of her. Once she saw the green-haired woman, Lucina passed away, very content with giving her life up for her. Caeda kept her body over the fire for some more time, until she was sure it’d taste just perfect.

“Can you help me again? We need to take her back.” Caeda lifted one end of the spit, and Eirika mechanically moved on and lifter her part. She tried not to look at Lucina’s browned body as she did, but she was forced to when dropping it onto the table. Once that was done, Caeda started carving pieces of Lucina’s meat straight from the spit. “Here, have a taste.” She handed Eirika a cut from Lucina’s backside, and Eirika finally understood, why all these girls were doing this. Its taste was beyond anything else Eirika had ever eaten. She closed her eyes, trying not to squeal in pleasure as she let the slice of Lucina’s meat slide down her gullet.

Caeda continued to carve meat out of Lucina’s body, and all of her squadmates got a taste. She presented them with a full meal, Lucina’s athletic thighs providing enough meat for all of them. They all seemed to agree with her - a girl’s meat had no competition as the best thing they’d ever eaten. Sitting at the table, Eirika found her arousal returning to her. However, this time she welcomed it, fully embracing the festival now. She dropped one of her hands beneath the table, moving it under her skirt. She pushed her panties to the side, and delved with her fingers into her slit. With the other hand, she could still eat parts of Lucina’s body, the pleasure coming from her pussy mixing with the pleasure from her taste buds. Some of the heroes with her gave her a weird look as she started moaning, but that was of no concern to her. When she got to taste Lucina’s small, yet extremely flavorful breasts, she couldn’t contain her arousal anymore and came.

They continued to eat away at Lucina’s body, until it was reduced to just the bad-tasting parts. Eirika didn’t want any of it to go to waste - Lucina gave her life for that, after all. As they were finished, and her squad started preparing to leave, she stood up firmly and approached Caeda.  
“Yes? Do you want anything else?” Caeda looked at her, a bit annoyed to be bothered again. Eirika put one hand in front of her chest, feeling her rapidly beating heart, then spoke:  
“I want to offer my body for roasting as well.” Her subordinates didn’t seem very shocked upon hearing this, having already seen just how agitated she was before. Caeda sized her up, but she wasn’t convinced. “I have to see your body first. Please, remove your clothes.”

Eirika nodded, then started to undress. Her cloak, pauldrons and chestguard all came off without any trouble. The belts holding her red battle dress in place didn’t were also fairly easy to take off, and without them her dress was barely clinging to her body. She removed it quickly as well, eager to get judged fast. Her modest, yet perky breasts sprung free as the dress stopped pushing them down, and the slightest flicker of embarrassment passed through her mind. Still, with that many other naked girls all around her Eirika quickly pushed that emotion aside, and bent over to work on her long legs. Her ornate knee-guards were unceremoniously thrown to the ground, and without them she had no trouble removing her red overknee boots and the socks she wore underneath. Her bare feet touched a few blades of grass and she set them down, the tickling feeling sending a shiver through her body.  
With her legs uncovered, she was able to pull her white skirt down without anything in the way. With it out of the way, her snatch was uncovered to all, a small trimmed patch of pubic hair showing over it. To finish it off, Eirika pulled both of her gloves off, going through each finger one-by-one. And as she let them drop as well, she reflected at how unthinkable such an idea would be to her before - she was standing stark naked in a field where girls were being roasted for meat, and she was willingly offering her body up to that same fate.

Caeda stopped looking at her, so Eirika had to get her attention again. Caeda felt her tits up first. “These will do.” She commented, them started tracing her fingers down her body. The rough touch of Caeda’s fingers as she was evaluating her body still managed to thrill Eirika - it had been very long since someone touched her like that. Caeda seemed to give much attention to her fit legs, her meaty thighs earning her a pass in Caeda’s eyes.

“You’ll do just fine as meat.” Caeda told her, and Eirika’s heart fluttered again. That was it! She’d really die like that! However, Caeda wasn’t too sure the green-haired girl wouldn’t try to bail out, so she decided to give her a way that wouldn’t let her back off - she’d seen too many girls get cold feet at the last moment for today.  
“Come here and get on the table. I want to tie you up.” Eirika obeyed her without a word, and Caeda bound her hands behind her back. She also bound her feet together, and with a third piece of rope she tied both earlier ropes together. She then tightened the knot, forcing Eirika’s chest to raise as she bent her legs backwards until they met her hands.

With that out of the way, Caeda grabbed an apple and showed it inside Eirika’s mouth, successfully muffling any comments she might have had. Caeda basted her body fairly quickly, wishing she could be done with all that already. When she was done, she took a step back to judge her work. Satisfied with what she saw, Caeda gave Eirika’s rump a quick squeeze. “Now, let’s throw you over the fire.” Caeda looked at the people she’d seen following Eirika, and choose one that seemed particularly muscular. “You there, carry her over there.” Caeda ordered her pointing in the direction of an open grill with a free spot, and returned to the other girls she had to watch over as they roasted.

Effie, who was Eirika’s second in command, walked over and grabbed her former superior up, then carried her to where Caeda suggested. She gently let Eirika down onto the iron bars, the heat already hitting her in her face and hands even though she stayed there for just a moment. She returned to her fellow soldiers, and they all watched Eirika roast from a safe distance.  
The strain on Eirika’s body increased tenfold when the heat got to her. It already hurt her to stay in this position, but she told herself it was nothing she couldn’t endure. Still, she wished she could relax her legs just for a moment, but she knew that was not happening. She could see a few other girls in various stages of being roasted close to her, but she didn’t really give them much thought. What was of main concern to her was the growing pain all over her body. Her belly was taking most of the pain now, since it was pressed right against the warmed up metal, and she could feel it burning away at her skin there. The pain didn’t stop there, only increasing when she leaned forward and her bosom pressed against the bars instead. She tried to scream in pain as the sizzling and the smell of burnt fat reached her nostrils, but the apple in her mouth stopped her outcry, letting out only a high-pitched squeal.

She heaved backwards, lifting her breasts from the rods, but her thighs came in contact with the metal instead. The area in pain was far bigger in size, so the pain also deepened proportionally. Eirika started to shake, trying to stabilize her body again and failing unsuccessfully. Some doubt appeared in her mind, considering it too much pain for her. She realized that Caeda must have expected it, and that’s why she tied her up. Her bonds were far too well tied to tear through them, and with her mouth filled she couldn’t ask anyone for help. She could only jump around on the grill, but she realized that even if she jumped over the edge, someone would just pick her up and return her back onto it. Since there was nothing she could do, Eirika gave up on that thought - and just continued to endure the pain. The burn marks over her body were replaced with a beautiful golden color as her roasting progressed, and she found herself giving in to death within the next hour.

Caeda gave Effie a grumpy look as she approached her again while carrying Eirika’s body with her. Still, the blue-haired butcher carved Eirika up quite skillfully, and Effie soon found herself leading the squad back towards the portal, carrying most of Eirika’s meat with them - as well as her severed head. As she walked, Effie could hear one of the girls commenting to another about how interesting this was, and the other agreed, suggesting doing a thing like that for her lover. Although Effie couldn’t pick up on who it was, she found herself agreeing with that motion - a girl’s meat tasted perfectly fine, and she found herself wondering if she’d get the chance to taste it again.


End file.
